


The Blessed Messiah

by ExaltedTactician



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Messiah | Messiahs, Tag As I Go, it may get violent?, not really centered around the ship but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedTactician/pseuds/ExaltedTactician
Summary: We have all been told the story. Foolish, arrogant men overstepped the boundaries of god. Heaven sent their judgement and then all was lost. In the midst of all destruction shielding the world from ruin is the “Tower of Ai.”  That is where the life of the earth still burns on...





	The Blessed Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm starting a new project even though I haven't finished anything else I've written yet..Just wanted to get any idea down. I hope this is enjoyable and not bad, kinda don't have anyone to read through these anymore--- Any lyrics I'm using come from Sir Hamnet's cover of the Blessed messiah and the tower of Ai on youtube. 10/10 cover, would recommend.

“We will face all our fortune and pain as one.” 

 

Words spoken by a group fatefully forged together. They swore to stick together on a cold autumn day. Years before present but only months after the world had shifted into despair.  Ages all varied yet.. All brought together for the same reason. They needed to survive. The small group of ten referred to themselves as the shepherds. For the simple reason of keeping anyone in their ranks safe and guarded as a shepherd would a flock. At the head of the group stood a young man who would have inherited a family of fortune, had the company not fell  as the rest of the world had. Chrom had since started his own family. Along him stood his wife Robin. A young woman who had agreed to marry early in fear her love would be wiped out at the end of time. She was the daughter of a simple man, a lumber cutter. Together the snowy haired woman went on to  have three children with Chrom. Their eldest daughter being Lucina, a master swordsman, learning the blade against her father’s wishes. She was big sister to her parent’s youngest, Morgan and Morgana. A peppy pair of twins who would never be separated from each other nor their mother. The only other to survive from Chrom’s family prior to his current was his younger sister Lissa. Who in turn for being with the shepard’s loved and helped care for the twin’s in their younger days. Earning an irreversible love from the eldest twin, Morgana. The small family was where the travelling group had begun, and their welcoming presence had drew more to join as they went on. A bizarre mix of people who would come to call each other a family of sorts. People who would have never interacted prior to meeting Chrom and his kin. 

 

“Through any sicknesses to come we will not be leaving anyone to die.” It was the group’s monk delivering words one night in early spring. Libra was likely the wisest of the Shepherds. A man of faith who still believed the god’s were on their side. Though the divine had allowed the Fell dragon to wipe out almost seventy five percent of the world’s population. “To leave one another would be instant death.” His voice was smooth and even now. This had all been stirred when Tharja had suggested leaving Robin’s son behind for a mild cough. A bitter conversation brought up only after they had been spotted by a civilian passing by. 

 

“It will give our position away to any thief that may be near.”  Her words were harsh as she narrowed her eyes at the group’s second youngest member. They struck more than a few of the people sitting around a scarcely lit campfire. The most shocked was the boy’s own mother. Instantly jumping to her feet to inquire just why the hell the dark haired woman would even suggest they’d leave her only song behind. As fate would have it Libra stepped in before Robin could explode on the woman.  A man forever seeking peace, and the calmest path to defusing a situation.

 

“We all know just how important it is that all ten of us make it through this Tharja, Do you not?” He said rising to his own feet. Libra silently walked over and placed a reassuring on the worried mother’s shoulder. Easing her to sit down next to her family again. “It’s hard enough to come across those willing to work for the right cause. This is all we at this moment in time.” He said motioning to the bunch watching things unfold. Tharja bit at her bottom lip but said nothing as Libra continued, “Morgan will become better with time. Not only this but he is someone we could never bare to lose.“ Morgan was a smart boy, far smarter than any boy his age. And was a vital part of the groups problem solving. The young man smiled thankfully at the monk, silently sending his thanks.

 

“If you feel so strongly, I urge you to head out north ahead of us.” Chrom pitched carefully. His blue eyes flickering between the dark magic user, to the monk, and finally to his wife. Robin’s fingers anxiously fingered the necklace she wore. Something she had been wearing since she was found and taken in by her adoptive father. The six eyed pendant bore into Chrom until he turned back to the two still standing. Tharja seemed to be done barking back arguments. Libra breathed out a sigh of relief. With things being settled Tharja stalked off sending a look in Morgan’s direction as he helplessly coughed into his sleeve. From the other side of the fire, Sumia quickly followed after her, calling for the younger woman to wait up for her. If anyone could work on coaxing the dark magic user back, it was her. Someone who was like an older sister to Tharja, though she could never admit that. She never would ease up on the facade she kept up.

 

When Robin thought back on that day, in the end she was glad Tharja stuck around. They could always use the extra man power. It was dangerous to be out these days. What little of the population remained stole and fought for whatever they needed to survive. Now, almost a week later the group had settled into an abandoned inn, a prime example of taking what was needed to survive. Yet it was an optimal place for both keeping watching and housing everyone. Tonight Olivia, a dancer that came from Ferox, danced for the twins and their older sister. Morgana and Lucina happily sang a song their aunt had taught them months earlier. Olivia’s graceful moves staying strictly on beat with the words. In the corner the girl’s younger brother sat alone, his nose buried deep in a book he received from an old library. Sending only a few glances in the direction of the three females gathered in the room. Seemingly enough he took no part in the festivities. The youngest of the group was content with learning. As it was good enough for him. It would hopefully be enough for him to help everyone a bit more in the long run.

 

His mother stood at the doorway leading into the well lit common room. Her dark eyes were gentle as she watched her daughter’s sing and clap, as Olivia gave them a shy smile. Robin swept over the room again until she spotted her son. A smile of her own crept onto her lips, her son was forever buried in a book. Much like herself. The silver mane crossed the room to where her third child was sitting, taking a seat of her own across from him. “Keeping yourself busy, hm?” Morgan quickly looked up at the sound of his mother’s voice. 

 

“Ah, of course, Mother.” He chuckled closing the book. He ran his fingers along the books leather cover. There was a short pause between his talking. “It’s actually somewhat of a journal.” He said. “I found it in the library from the last town.”

 

“A journal?” Robin questioned. Morgan gave simple nod in reply. His deep blue hair, that of which matched his eldest sister and father, shone in the candlelight of the room. 

 

“About everything. Oh mother,  _ humans _ . we’ve been so terrible to our world.” His voice wavered. An emotion Robin never wanted her son to face surfaced through his voice. Though it was inevitable now in their time. The woman noted how sad his eyes looked at that moment, and wished she could have preserved the world before the end. Just so she could see her children happy. Not having to fight everyday for their lives. “The fell dragon, he gave the world judgment when humanity refused to change their ways.” His voice sounded so distant, it hurt Robin to hear this. The inside of her chest felt like it was swelling, how could she bare to admit to this being the truth? 

 

“Yet, he spared those he believed could right the world.” She spoke slowly, lowly. The ivory strands of Robin’s hair glowed against the strained lighting. The woman’s voice was almost a whisper. Morgan gave a small cough and nodded. “The world may be slowly coming undone but as long as there are people like us. We may save it yet.” The words came out stronger now. A fire burned in her eyes. She could only do what she knew she could to spark a new hope in her kin. When she gazed back at Morgan, she found her job had been fulfilled. He sat with a new found passion.

 

“Of course. I believe we can save what remains. That’s exactly how the pages end here. “ Morgan said handing the beaten book to his mother. “So long as the remnants of humanity bands together, the next messiah will be sought to help bring a new found peace. “ His voice was fiery, confident. Tears burned the mother’s eyes. She would find a way to help him, the girls, and the rest of the Shepherds. Morgan let out a loud noise of surprise as his mother embraced him tightly. The attention of the three girls turned towards the two on the other side of the room. Lucina and Morgana shared a knowing look and laughed. Olivia placed a hand to her cheek as she watched Morgan try and wrastle himself out of Robin’s hug. It was moments like these that kept the Shepard’s mundane. They relied on them to keep moving forward. 

  
  


When things had finally winded down, Robin had found herself awake in the late night, in bed next to her hushed husband. The moon finding it’s way to send light through the broken window. The sense of something happening kept her from sleep. Though she couldn’t tell what or when things would change. Or if they would benefit the band of travellers. Robin shifted under Chrom’s arm, his way of trying to keep her close and pressed to him. Gently she placed a hand to his cheek. Lovingly rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone. It made her jump when her dusky eyes met those of an outstanding azure. “My love, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered worriedly. He only gave a warm smile and returned the gesture she was giving him. His calloused hand found it’s way to her round face. 

 

“Peace Robin, you didn’t wake me.” He chuckled.  When a puzzled look fell upon her face he couldn’t help but kiss her. Quickly, yet still filled with a deep love. “My thought keep me awake, love.” Chrom answered Robin’s internal question. 

 

“Aye, the same for myself.” She sighed. The blue haired man pulled her to his chest as he turned to lay on his back. A small laugh coursed its way past her chapped lips. Robin shifted to make herself comfortable on top of Chrom. If she could stay just like this she would be content for the rest of her days. “What will we do Chrom?” She said closing her eyes. The man leaned his head back, allowing himself to stare up at the ceiling. He found himself toying with Robin’s snowy hair once her head was rested against his chest. It was a question the pair often voiced out loud when they were alone. To do so in front of their companions would show them their lead was still unsure. They never wanted to throw their already fretting friends into a deeper pit of despair.  

 

“Well, we’ll’ just have to save the world ourselves.” He finally said, earning a tired chuckle from his wife. 

 

“Yes, I suppose that’s just what we need to do.” Her voice faded off. They laid in the silence of the night for awhile longer. Robin allowing the steady thrum of Chrom’s heartbeat lull her to a dreamless sleep. Chrom stayed awake, battling with not only his thoughts but the darkness that spread across the old inn room. 

____

 

Morning rolled around too quickly for the wood worker’s daughter. Robin awoke to stingy ray of light attacking her eyelids. It bit at the thin skin covering her eyes until she dared to open them, allowing the bright light to hit her directly. The light scorching her pupils. Silently she muttered a curse and rolled out of bed. A mess of hair sat atop her head as she tried to compose herself. Scanning the bed, it was a surprise to see her husband was up before she was. It was unusual to see Chrom wake up without the hassle of Robin rousing him out of bed first. Rising to her feet she padded over to the chair where her usual coat was draped over the back. Giving a second glance to the bed, she slipped it on before heading to the room’s empty doorway. A strange feeling had gathered at the pit of her stomach. Robin found herself leaving the room without bothering to cover her bare feet. The cold floor biting at her heels. Quickly she made her way down to the common rooms, where to her relief everyone was gathered. Huddled in fact. When Sumia had turned to spot Robin the rest of the group slowly did. One by one they turned their heads to gaze at Robin. A mixture of hope, and determination greeted the woman. 

 

“Mother.” It was Lucina. The eldest daughter made her way from the middle of the circle that was tightly formed around one of the tables. “Oh mother.” Her voice wavered, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. Robin was quick to move to hold Lucina by the shoulders, to go and comfort her crying daughter. She wasn’t prepared to see the smile turn up on the young sword wielder’s face. 

 

“Luci what’s..” Robin felt her words draw to a halt as the group broke away from the circular formation. Chrom sat at the table with a man. In front of this new comer, a scroll was neatly laid out on the table. A banner stood propped against the armored man at the table, that of one from Plegia. A country that held the biggest population of the fallen world. Though only likely due to their worship of the fell dragon. Chrom solemnly looked up to see Robin.  With the lead of the shepard’s attention elsewhere the guest turned to face Robin as well. A wide grin slowly stretching over his slim face. 

 

“ I humbly welcome you, Robin. It would seem you have been chosen to be our world’s savior. Our messiah,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love using vocaloid as a big inspiration for me....I really want this to be something that goes straight to the point and is kinda quick paced? Not sure yet but we shall see..


End file.
